scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost of Captain Cutler
The Ghost of Captain Cutler was the disguise of Captain Cutler. Physical appearance Captain Cutler was dressed in a glowing light green deep sea diving suit that was covered in glowing manky seaweed and chains. Powers and abilities He leaves footprints wherever he goes from a type of seaweed found only in Graveyard of Ships. History Early life Captain Cutler's Ghost was the "ghost" of Captain Cutler who on one dark, foggy night collided with a yacht and followed his ship down to the ocean floor. After a while he began to haunt Rocky Point Beach and take his revenge to the yachts at the marina by making them disappear. Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one It was revealed that he was still alive and was stealing the yachts and selling them. (A Clue For Scooby Doo) Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 102: A Clue For Scooby Doo Other versions Comic books The Gold Key Comics story The Ghostly Sea Diver retells the original story of Captain Cutler. Cutler's story is told again from his point of view in DC Comics' Those Meddling Kids. Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed He was activated when Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo were doing dumb things to the control panel causing some of the monsters to come to life, including Captain Cutler himself. When the gang went down to the old high school clubhouse they didn't know that Captain Cutler was in the water. While Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake were working on the control panel Shaggy and Scooby were outside near the Mystery Machine when Shaggy and Scooby walked over near the water when Shaggy said "We can be heroes and save the day" and then said "You know what we can do right" and picks up a rock from the ground and skips it across the water until it hit something metal underneath the water. Then bubbling sounds and a glow began to rise out of the water Shaggy stared in horror as they saw Captain Cutler's Ghost and he said "Captain Cutler's Ghost" and the ghost made a moaning sound then Shaggy yelled "Captain Cutler's Ghost" when Fred said "they found us we got to get this thing back to the Monster Hive" and which the gang headed for the Mystery Machine and the ghost made a loud moaning sound as he climbed out of the water and took out his spear gun and fired it at the Mystery Machine and then started pulling it backwards. The gang asked what they were going do, then Fred said "Fine let's go back" and then backed up the Mystery Machine which rammed into Captain Cutler and then just like that Cutler's body made a loud splash sound as it hit the water. Captain Cutler was killed when Scooby-Doo reconnected the control panel in the Monster Hive. His body was later discovered in the water by a boat and salvaged his head off and took it back to the city and the woman of the press asked Shaggy for a photo. When Scooby got freaked out it was actually Shaggy not Captain Cutler's Ghost. Differences: His suit was darker and unlike before his weapon of choice was a harpoon launcher. Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins Captain Cutler's Ghost made one brief cameo during the ending scene. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Cutler's costume appeared on display in the Crystal Cove Spook Museum. (Beware The Beast From Below) Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! The costume was briefly seen along with other classic villain costumes as part of a mystery game on the cruise. Batman: The Brave and the Bold The costume was seen along with other classic villain costumes in a crossover between Batman and Scooby-Doo. Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights The Ghost of Captain Cutler appears as a regular villain under the name 'Ghost Diver'. He appears only in the Smugglers' Cove levels. Notes/trivia * The Ghost of Captain Cutler was unique as it was the person disguised as his own ghost. * He is also unique as the only villain that Shaggy figures out before Velma, as it was he who realized who it was. Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Real monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 villains Category:Video game characters Category:Video game villains